Lycan Love
by The.Malfoy.Rose
Summary: Daphne DeArbour is a Lycan. But SHHH! don t tell! She is the newest and fourth Marauder. What wil happen if the boys Remus,James and Sirius  find out the truth, the WHOLE truth? And what about her familiar, the slobbering albino coyote Artemis?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! I DON`T OWN HARRY POTTER! I ONLY OWN ARTEMIS THE COYOTE; ADONIS THE LYCAN AND DAPHNE DeARBOUR THE LYCAN! AND THE PLOT! AND APOLLO THE COYOTE! BUT NOTHING ELSE! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!

Chapter one: The train/the Marauders

"I shouldn´t have come here", I thought as I made my way towards the train at Kings Cross. "This is dangerous, what with my _problem_. " Sigh. I missed my old school. I could still remember my last day in Bheriya, my old home.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_Cassie hailō__."__ (__Hello Cassie) I said, greeting a girl of about fifteen. "__Mai__ṁ__ tumhē__ṁ__ Daph um'mīda kara rahā thā__ ."(I was expecting you Daph)She laughed._

_Of course she was. She was the royal seer, she knew everything. I laughed with her and all of the sudden she stopped. _

_"Kyā galata hai?" (What is wrong) I asked. She did not answer instead her eyes began glowing and I knew she was about to make a prophecy._

_"Vaha-lāyakansa ina vibhinna prā__ṇ__iyō__ṁ__ mē__ṁ__ parivāra mila jā'ēgā  
Vēyaravōlpha usē gupta his'sēdāra kiyā jā'ēgā,  
Paisā usakē rak__ṣ__aka kiyā jā'ēgā,  
Kuttē usakē prēmī kī jā'ēgī.  
Vē usē apanē bhītara andhakāra sē la__ṛ__anē mē__ṁ__ madada milēgī aura hō vaha kyā karanē kē li'ē hōtī hai karēgā,  
Lāyakansa kī rānī. __"_

_(__The she-lycan shall find family in these various creatures_

_The werewolf shall be her secret sharer,_

_The buck shall be her protector,_

_The dog shall be her lover._

_They shall help her fight the darkness within her and become what she is meant to be,_

_Queen of the lycans.)_

_She whispered clutching my shoulders. I shook her off and ran back to the ball room where my parents were waiting to take me to Salem._

_A week later we received the message that she had been killed by Adonis._

_I would never see her again._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

A voice brought me back to reality: "Hey, umm, can we sit here, with you?" a boy asked; he had chin-length black hair and gray eyes. Next to him was a boy with messy black hair and glasses and a pale, sickly-looking boy with blonde hair. Oh I ´m already sitting. Hm. I nodded passively. They sat down and introduced themselves. "I´m James Potter, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." The one with glasses said pointing first to the grey-eyed one and the pale guy. "Black, huh?" I said, smirking as he grew red. The Blacks were a well known family, even I knew them. "And you?" Sirius asked. "I´m not." I replied. James laughed and Remus smiled. I smirked a little before I caught myself and assumed my cool mask once more."You´re new here, aren´t you?" Sirius asked. I nodded. "Where did you go before Hogwarts? What house do you a want to be in?" "GRYFFINDOR!" He and James yelled. "Will you shut up?" I said, "It´s none of your business and I´m trying to think!" I lied. I didn´t need to think about trivial things like that. Never did. But I wanted my quiet and by Merlin, I was gonna get it. The boys shamefacedly apologized and I was satisfied, until Sirius whispered:

"I guess you don´t know anything, mystery girl."

That was the last straw.

" First of all; don´t ever call me that again, second of all; I know a great deal more than you, and third of all; if it´s that important to you I´ll tell you." I said frustrated. They blinked; I took that as a sign to continue. "I´m Daphne DeArbour and I don´t care what house I get. I used to go to the Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Sorcery in America until-until I came here. I´m sixteen, I´ll be in sixth year. Happy?" "Hey, they mean well it`s just, Sirius sometimes doesn´t know when to quit. If you want us to leave…" Remus trailed off, gesturing to the door. "No. It´s okay, I forgive you. I´m going through a hard time and I-I´m not the nicest person. It would be nice if you could stay, I could do with some company." I apologized. We all talked and became fast friends. Time really flew. They told me of their pranks, their dreams; I discovered that James had a crush on Lily Evans and that Remus was a prefect. I also learned of their nicknames, Sirius` reputation as a ladies-man and they told me of the different houses and I discovered that I wanted to be in Gryffindor. After a while I felt myself losing control;" Umm…where´s the loo?" "Down the corridor to the left." "Thanks." I left quickly, to be honest I almost ran. I could feel my form blurring and my nails lengthening. _"Not here, anywhere but not here!" _I thought as I ran past the other compartments. Just before I reached the door I was tripped. By Bellatrix Black and her gang. Sirius had warned me about them. Like I needed protection, ha, more like they need protection. Especially now. By the time I had gotten up my hair had grown to my knees, my nails were short claws, my teeth were small fangs and my eyes were changing color. They started to say a spell but they were cut off by the Marauders, who had come to my "rescue" just in time to see me growl at Lucius, who then wisely backed off. I held my breath, counted to ten and tried to calm down. Then the Marauders obliviated them. Remus let out a low growl that only I could hear and it calmed me enough to shift back into my normal form and they led me back to our compartment. They didn´t ask questions. I didn´t give answers. I knew that they would renounce even knowing me, after all who would want to be friends with the most dangerous monster since the chimera. The thought of having to change schools again brought tears to my eyes. I sniffed quietly but it was enough for them to hear. "What´s wrong Daph?" Sirius asked, as they all leaned over to hug me. "Why are you still nice to me? I´m not like you. I´m a monster." I whispered my voice husky from unshedable tears. "Let me explain something to you, Daphne DeArbour. And you can´t tell a soul about this; I´m a werewolf." Moony said. "I know." I whispered. "You know?" "I can smell it." I mumbled. "I-I-I´m a lycan, "Seeing the looks of confusion I explained:"A lycan is like a werewolf but more powerful and I can change at any time. Normally lycans can control their changing but I´m still young and my parents died before they could teach me. I was thrown from school in Salem because of- because of an accident." I told them, they would have found out anyway I might as well tell them the truth, well maybe not the whole truth. I didn´t want them to freak out. "Those idiots, if I had hurt them, I- I" started only to be interrupted by Padfoot. "No. You can´t blame yourself, especially when nothing happened. No listen to me", he said when I shook my head, "We are your friends, we`ll help you but first as a Marauder you need a nickname." He thought for a few minutes, here and there discussing with James and Remus. "I´ve got it! Pawlette!" James cried. We looked at him as if he were nuts. "No, not Pawlette, Padslette!" Sirius suggested, everyone nodded, and it was perfect. "Hey, we´re here!" Indeed, we looked out the window and saw the coaches and I saw the thestrals. They nodded their snouts in my direction and I returned the gesture. Well, here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the Sorting

We walked towards the coaches and I petted the thestrals lovingly, I had always loved those animals. "Padslette, come on!" James called and Sirius ushered me into their coach. About ten minutes into the ride I felt a hand tap my shoulder. "Daph, look. It´s Hogwarts." I looked out the window and saw a magnificent castle with three towers that was lit up beautifully. "Wow." I breathed. It was so inviting and warm, like Hogwarts was welcoming me. "Welcome home, Padslette." He said. I nodded, words failing me. All too soon I was separated from my friends and while the first years were being sorted, I waited in the hall. Then I heard the magnified voice of the Headmaster call my name and I walked through the doors. Gasps arose from everyone in the hall, even the teachers. I wasn´t surprised, a _side-effect_ of being a lycan was a Veela-like charm, like my almost black hair that fell in soft ringlets to the small of my back, my blinding smile or my hourglass figure. They call it _perfection_. I call it _damnation_. I walked past the gaping crowd, smiling at the Marauders. I shouldn´t have. "That´s our girl!" They wolf-whistled as they spouted fireworks from their wands. "My baby´s all grown up!" Sirius mock-wept into James shoulder. I was so shocked that I stopped walking to give them a glare McGonagall would have been proud of. I then continued until I stood next to Professor Dumbledore. "Ms. DeArbour has transferred from the Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Sorcery and has therefore yet to be sorted. Ms. DeArbour if you please?" He gestured to an old hat on a stool. I nodded and put it on. A moment later I felt a presence in my mind:"_Hello dear, I am the sorting hat. Hmm… you are a Lycan. Oh but not just any lycan; a blood-lycan, the princess and a magical one at that! You are one of a kind. You will have powers that the others won´t ever even dream of. But where to put you? You´re rather taken with the Marauders, especially Sirius Black. Ah, yes. Alright. _Gryffindor!_" _It yelled finally. I realized that I was blushing worse than ever. I was NOT _taken_ with anyone. Especially not with Padfoot. Ladies-man extroidernare. I made my way to the Gryffindor table where I sat between the Marauders and a red-head that turned out to be Lily Evans, the girl James dreamed of. I became good friends with her after about half the meal when she slipped Remus some Wolfsbane potion for his "time of the month". It turned out that she knew of his condition and she didn´t care. I resolved to keep an eye on her and if she proved absolute trustworthy, to tell her the part of my secret that I had told my boys.

Later in the common room James, Remus, Sirius and I were alone. "So Daph, tell me more of the difference between me and you?" Remus asked. "Well darling, you see I´m a GIRL. You are a BOY-"I answered only to be cut of by James and Sirius` laughter. "No, I mean, you know…" "Yeah, I know. For example; you turn at full-moon and have next to no control. I can turn whenever I want to and should have perfect control but because I´m not of age I am as out of control of my changes as you on a full-moon. I´ll turn every full-moon too until I am of age but I´m in control of my actions then. If I´m angry or upset then I lose all control and am extremely dangerous. I´m also much stronger then you all ever will be." I added smugly. "The cheek! Mocked by one of our own!" Padfoot cried, dramatically. "How will we go on?" James cried, each of them slinging an arm around my shoulder. I laughed; something I seemed to be doing more and more often. "You guys are nuts." I said sleepily, leaning into Sirius` shoulder and closing my eyes. "Aww. Look, she´s asleep." Remus said. "Look at her, so peaceful and happy. I wish we could always see her that way." James said. "Hey, you can go to bed, I´ll bring her to her dorm." Sirius said, carrying me bridal style as James levitated us up the stairs. He laid me on my bed, tucked me in and stroked my hair out of my face. "Sweet dreams Padslette." He whispered, giving me a light kiss on the cheek and leaving. I smiled, still awake. I snuggled into the covers and succumbed into my dreams, I only had a few hours till the nightmares began, and unfortunately the Marauders can´t protect me from everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Affection

"_NO! NO, NO! Leave them alone, take me! Take me! Not my Parents! NO!"_ "NO!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks. I was finally awake, covered in cold sweat and panting but awake. I sighed in relief. Someone shook me and I looked up to see Lily and the Marauders staring at me. "I´m sorry that I woke you up." I whispered my voice hoarse from screaming. "You´re SORRY?" Sirius asked, confused." Lily, I don´t mean to be rude; but could you leave us for a few minutes? I´ll be right down." I said. She nodded and ushered all the other girls out of our dorm. "Daph, what happened? All of the sudden Lily came up the stairs saying that you were screaming and she couldn´t wake you up." James asked as they sat on my bed. "I had a nightmare. I have them every night. I must have forgotten to put up silencing charms." "Do you want to talk about it?" Remus asked. "No. I can´t do that." I said. Sirius had been quiet throughout the entire conversation; "I´ve got it! We´ll put up a charm around Padslette`s bed to warn us whenever she has a nightmare so one of us can come and wake her up before she starts screaming." He said. "You don´t have to do that. You would be up the whole night and how would you get up here alone?" I said quickly, knowing that I sometimes spoke in my sleep. I didn´t want them to hear that, to hear me screaming for _him_ to stop. "Go see Dumbledore then." Remus suggested, "Or we will." I sighed, they didn´t know what they were getting into. It wasn´t fair to them. "No, it´s personal guys, I can´t." I said. I got up only to be thrown back to the bed by the Marauders in a bone-crushing hug. I wrestled my way out easily and got ready. When I was done we left for breakfast where I would have to deal with the other girls. How I longed for the peace and quiet of my bed. We sat down and the boys started wolfing down their food with inhuman speed. Lily and I stared at them in disbelief. Then we started laughing. She didn´t ask questions or press me for information. She even shushed the other girls who did. "Thank you." I said, she nodded and suddenly gave me a hug. I was completely in shock. I wasn´t used to so much contact, hell I flinched every time the guys so much as pecked my cheek. Sirius and James burst into laughter at the shocked look on my face which made me blush and made them laugh even harder. Lily stopped and looked at Remus and me in confusion. "I´m not used to so much… affection. I´ve yet to get used to it, but don´t worry I will." I explained. "Well if it isn´t the resident banshee." Bellatrix hissed as she sauntered in behind us. "Well if it isn´t the resident slut." I said my voice practically dripping with false sweetness. "Touchy today, aren´t we? I´ll teach you to respect your betters. Tonguelilatalis! ""No!" Sirius cried pushing me out of the way and getting his tongue tied and turning purple in the process. Bellatrix laughed and walked away but not without detention from Professor Flitwick.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four Artemis

"You idiot! You´ve gone balmy! You´re nuttier than squirrel poo!" I ranted at while we were walking to our first class. I´d already turned him the right color and untied his tongue in a second. "Don´t think I´m not impressed that you took the hex for me but I´m a lycan! I´m immune to most hexes! You arrogant, crazy, awesomely-loyal-but-totally batty-person!" I hugged him. "Wow. Padslette is hugging somebody. Moony, pinch me. OW! It´s an expression!" James yelled at a chuckling Moony. "Get her off me! I´m being squished! She must be punished!" Sirius announced slinging me over his back leaving me to squirm and laugh. "Okay guys, fun´s over put me down we´re almost there. Sirius! James? Aww, come on Remus you wouldn´t let them take me to class like this? Would you?" I looked at them with my puppy-dog eyes. It only made them laugh harder. "Prongs, if you would be so kind?" Sirius asked. "Of course. Moony old boy, let´s go." They swung the door open and announced: "Messer's. Padfoot Prongs and Moony would like to present the newest addition to the Marauders: Padslette a. k. a Daphne DeArbour!" With that Padfoot walked in holding me like Simba from the Lion King while I scowled and crossed my arms in a huff. I may be a lycan but I'm rather of petite stature, in a stand I´m a head shorter than all of the Marauders. The class erupted in applause while Professor McGonagall didn´t even look surprised. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black please set Ms. DeArbour in a seat and settle down. Today we will be turning our familiars or owls into plush toys. First please call your owls." Remus, James, and Remus summoned their owls as most of the class did. "Now those of you with familiars, please call them." I stood, apparently the only one besides Longbottom with a familiar. "Artemis, come to me." I whispered as I turned to the door. It opened and revealed a medium-sized, snow-white coyote that managed to trip over Frank Longbottom (who was trying to hold on to his toad) and knock over a desk to make her way to my lap. I picked her up and set her on my desk. "Ms. DeArbour, I have never seen a magical coyote before. Where is she from?" McGonagall asked. "I don´t know. I was wandering the grounds in Salem and she approached me. She refused to tell me where she came from. I touched her and we bonded. She says she´s sorry for knocking the desk, she´s a bit of a klutz. OW! Artemis don´t step on my hand! You know you are, don´t try to deny it!" I said as she licked said hand in apology. I kissed her nose in forgiveness. "Interesting. Alright class the spell is _Corpora Dulcis_. Do a _Gemini_ and show me the plush copy when you´re done. You may begin." The professor said. James nudged me. "Why didn´t you tell us you had a familiar. Only very powerful witches and wizards have one. ""Exactly that is why I didn´t tell you. I didn´t want a fuss." I replied and he quieted. Although I caught him mumbling something like:" Who´s fussing? I´m not fussing." I looked Artemis in the eye and saw her nod. I closed my eyes and pointed my wand. "_Corpora Dulcis Gemini_." I opened my eyes and saw two white plush coyotes with their tongues hanging out on my desk. One was dripping drool. "Eww. Artemis, gross." I said as I changed her back. She flopped her tongue out even more and licked me across the face. Then she took the plush animal and brought it to McGonagall. I was pleased until the Professor commended my work and Artemis decided to thank her by licking the stern professor too. The class froze. "Artemis, there will be no kissing professors. Say sorry." I said sternly, stepping on Sirius` foot to keep him from laughing. Artemis, ever the actress, laid on her back in front of the professor and whimpered. I smacked my forehead. Why? "It´s alright Artemis, I forgive you. Go back to your mistress now, okay?" she smiled. SMILED! McGoogles SMILED! Hell is freezing over. Artemis complied and jumped into my arms, plush toy in her mouth. "Artemis, do you want to keep the toy?" I asked. She nodded. "Then put it on my bed, you´ll sleep there from now on." She nodded again and left leaving a trail of drool behind her. "Come on Padsie-pie, we´ve got a full day of lessons ahead!" Remus said joyfully pulling me towards the door. "Okay 1. Don´t EVER call me that again and 2. What are we waiting for?" I asked. James and Sirius shared a look and shook their heads. Artemis visited us at lunch later causing Frank to slip on her drool again. Honestly, that coyote has more water in her than Hoover Dam.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five Pranks

I quickly found out that I was a born prankster. I once hexed all the Slytherins pink with blue hair and orange spots. Artemis helped occasionally, biting their bums every once in a while. The boys also found that I had a violent streak in me, especially when it came to Sirius. "OW! What was that for?" he cried as I pushed him off my bed and onto the floor because he woke me up by jumping on me and tickling me. Or should I say trying to, I didn´t let him because as it was rather warm out I slept in panties and a tank top and did NOT want him to see or know that particular fact. "My bum Daphne, I´ve hurt my bum!" "You´re a pain in my bum." I grumbled. "What did you do this time Padfoot?" James laughed as he and Remus entered the room. For Godric`s sake, has NO ONE heard of knocking? "I didn´t do anything!" "Yeah right, harassing someone who is SLEEPING is nothing!" I said clutching the covers closely around myself. "To harass someone that someone would have to be sparsely dressed. Are you?" he asked. I blushed and looked away. "OKAY! I did not need to know that about my sister! Remus, Sirius let´s roll. We´ll meet you in the common room Padslette. Come DECENT." James moaned covering his eyes. Moony nodded and did the same and they both fumbled blindly for the stairs. In the meantime Sirius had gotten a weird look on his face and was staring at me. "Umm, Siri? Are you still among us? I would like to get changed." He snapped to attention and left quickly, blushing. Needless to say I was confused. I shrugged it off and got dressed. It was dress-like-a-muggle-day in Gryffindor tower and I chose a black ruffled mini-skirt and tank-top with a red corset on top. I put on some light make-up; smoky eyes, red glossed lips and a hint of rouge. I went down and watched in amusement as the boys` faces transformed. James and Remus looked like they would kill anyone daring enough to compliment me wrong and Sirius, well he had an expression like earlier. "Wha-Wha-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" James cried. "Clothes." I answered dryly. "I said DECENT! That is...well...NOT." He stuttered. "Yes it is. Anyway it was Lily´s idea, should I tell her that she was wrong?" I asked sweetly, knowing that he would never contradict his Lily-flower. "I...you – you´re not fair." He pouted. "I never said I was." I stated kissing his cheek to pacify him. It worked. "This wouldn´t have anything to do with that Ravenclaw bloke I saw you with yesterday, would it?" Remus asked slyly. "Bloke, what bloke? Padslette, you didn´t tell us you had a bloke! You are forbidden to see him!" Sirius erupted looking mad. "You´re not the boss of me, I can see who I please. What goes on between me and Dan is strictly between me and Dan." I said. "AHA! Dan as in Daniel Goldstein? He´s a player, he´s just using you! He´ll just hurt you." He pleaded grabbing my shoulders. "Mr. Black, please unhand me." I said cold as ice, my eyes flashing red. "Sirius, let go. She´s losing control mate, let her go!" James said as Remus called Artemis to escort me to class and calm me down. I picked her up and she gave me a slobbery kiss across the face whimpering in my ear. I looked at the boys; Remus was standing between me and the others, James was holding Sirius and their expressions were controlled. Except Sirius who had a pained look in his eyes as if he knew how much I was hurting. I turned and left in a mood foul enough that I decided to vent the best way possible. I was going to prank the Marauders. And I knew just where to start.

I couldn´t wait until lunch. I spent the entire charms lesson practically vibrating in my seat causing me to blow up Laura Finnegan`s feather. (Poor girl) Finally the bell rang, I jumped up and ran to the Great Hall and sat down next to the Marauders. First on my list of revenge were Remus (for mentioning Dan) and James (for commenting my outfit causing all this mess). I smiled, this was gonna be good. An owl flew to Remus plate knocking over his pumpkin juice. In its beak was a red envelope. A Howler. James and Sirius automatically backed up a few seats. I giggled and they looked at me suspisiously. I could SEE the light bulb go on above their heads. "Daph, what did you-"Remus started. The Howler opened; "REMUS JOHN LUPIN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? LEAVING ME AFTER THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE! ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME HOW COULD YOU? I LOVE YOU MOONSIE-PIE!" James` voice rang through the Hall. To be honest, it was my voice that I had charmed to sound like James. Just before the letter exploded it roared in my voice:"This Howler was sent courtesy of Padslette, the hottest and sexiest Marauder ever. Revenge is sweet boys." The Great Hall erupted in laughter. The guys were shocked, Sirius was laughing too, until a very red Remus reminded him that he was probably next. Then he looked horror-stricken. How right they were. I was pleased, the Gryffindors clapped. I stood and accepted my applause. Then Professor Dumbledore stood and I shrank back in my seat; "My dear students and teachers, today has been a remarkable day. Miss DeArbour has done the impossible. Two of the Marauders have been pranked. I wonder if she can prank them all. I would ask for a round of applause and 10 points to Gryffindor!" he cried as the Great Hall cheered. I stood and bowed. "You are next Sirius. Be afraid, be VERY afraid." I whispered so that only he heard me. His face blanched. I turned and left to prepare. I was gonna hit him where it hurt. His vanity.

I started with his wardrobe. I snuck in while they were sleeping and transfigured his clothes in to pink frilly tutus and feather boas, also the ones that he was sleeping in. I gave him red lip-sticked lips, blue eye-shadow, blush and false eye-lashes. I also grew his hair and gave him two pigtails. Then I did a sticking charm so that he couldn´t remove any of it for 24 hours. I giggled; he was gonna freak. I made my way back to my dorm or at least, I tried. It turns out that the boys are rather messy (BIG surprise there...) and had left their dirty knickers on the floor which I tripped on effectively waking them up. "WHO`S THERE?" James shouted feeling around blindly for his glasses. "GAAAH!" Sirius said, ever so elegantly falling out of bed onto of me. "Hello Padslette." Remus said calmly.

"Er, hello boys. Lovely morning, eh? Padfoot...you...you're...could you PLEASE move at least your hand?" I asked noticing that through his fall his hand had landed smack dab in the middle of my chest. "OH! Of course. Sorry. Hey, since when do I have pink nail polish?" he asked standing up. James, by now, had found his glasses and together with a now fully awake Remus they looked at Sirius and burst out laughing. "What? What is it?" Sirius asked running to the mirror. I whimpered and nudged my way towards the door.

"Daphne." He said calmly.

"Yes?" I whimpered

"WHAT DID YOU DO? COME HERE I`M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" I squealed and ran down the stairs and onto the Great hall not bothering to notice that first of all: I was still in my pj´s and second of all: those 'pj´s' consisted of a silky red night shirt and a pair of boxer shorts I had stolen from Sirius (What? They are very comfortable!) .

In other words it looked VERY incriminating.

So, as things were I burst into the Great Hall screaming bloody murder with Sirius chasing me and yelling; "I`LL GET YOU! I`LL GET YOU!"

I squeaked as he grabbed my waist and we both toppled...onto Professor McGonagall.

"Oh... erm... hello professor. Umm... you see I pranked Sirius as revenge and he caught me and started chasing me so I ran and we headed for the Great Hall and... Here we are. Sorry?" I stuttered as I looked up nervously. Sirius and I held our breath for the lecture coming but... it didn´t come.

Instead she laughed.

LAUGHED.

We stared in shock.

McGoogles was... laughing. At us.

We stood up again. "Um, Professor? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I think we broke her." Sirius whispered in my ear.

"Yes dears, I´m fine. I just haven't seen anything this funny in a long time. Ms. DeArbour, how long until the charms wear off?" she asked

"24 hours and he can´t change or cover his new look." I beamed.

"Wonderful. 15 points to Gryffindor for excellent spell work. And 5 points off for making such a fuss. I´ll see you in transfiguration." And with that she walked away.

"Did you hear that too?" Padfoot asked. "Yeah. Only ten points! That spell took hours of perfecting! Oh yeah that reminds me; we´re even." With that and a toss of my hair I picked up some toast and left to get ready.

"Bloody hell." He muttered as I passed him.

Mission: Successful.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six Christmas, balls and boys. Oh my!

"Hey Babe."

"Hey Dan." I kissed my boyfriend hello. We had been dating for a month now and I had the feeling that it may become serious. "Hey Babe, for our anniversary I´ve got something very special planned so come to the Room of Requirement at 8 tonight, alright? Good. See ya Babe!" He said kissing me one more time before he left for class. Speaking of which, I´m gonna be late! I ran down the corridor, turned the corner and... smashed into Sirius. "Were you listening in on us?" I demanded. "Daph, don´t go! He was bragging during practise how he was gonna lay you tonight and then dump you. He´s been leading up to this don´t you see? It´s what he does! Don´t go!" he yelled. "What? That´s absurd! He loves me and I-"

"Wait, you- you LOVE him?" he asked quietly. "I- I- I´m not sure. I might." I whispered. He looked down, defeated. "Well, I´ve done what I could. I still don´t want you to go but if that is what makes you happy..." He looked up and flashed his goofy smile but it didn´t reach his eyes. I puzzled over this and decided that he was just overprotective. I smiled back and hugged him. "I think it is." I whispered as he hugged me back. Then I broke off and we left for class.

But I couldn´t stop thinking about that look in his eyes.

XxX

'_Here it goes.'_ I thought as I opened the door. "Babe?" I called out as I walked in. Then I gasped. The room was decorate in dark crimson and gold, there was a table set for two, music was playing and in the middle of the room was... a large bed?

"Happy anniversary baby." He whispered as he fastened something on my wrist. A bracelet with his name inscribed in gold. "It´s beautiful." I whispered as I pulled out a letter and gave it to him. Two season tickets for Puddlemere United. "Thanks babe, I love it!" he said pulling me into a kiss. The kiss deepened and I realized that he was steering us towards the bed. I broke off. "What´s wrong?" he asked frowning. "I don´t know where you think this will end up." "Well I was hoping for the bed." He purred pulling me in, tighter now. "No, no, Dan STOP!" I yelled pushing him away. As he tried to pull me in again I lost control and slashed is face with my claws just enough to see 3 pink lines appear on his cheek.

My eyes turned yellow. A warning.

"What the hell!" He yelled. "What´s wrong with you? You know what? SCREW THIS! SCREW YOU! I`LL JUST GET ANOTHER! AFTER ALL; A LAY IS A LAY!" he yelled storming out of the room, ripping my dress in the process. I ran out too, into the Gryffindor common room where I knew Sirius would be waiting.

I was right.

He was alone. As soon as he saw me, dress ripped, tear -streaked cheeks and messed up hair he wrapped his arms around me and held me. Muttering things like `He doesn´t deserve you' and 'It´ll be alright' every once in a while. After a bit James and Remus came. James took one look at me and said; "Where is Dan, I´m gonna kill him." And Remus growled in agreement.

"No, don´t. I just want to forget this. Please." I looked up at them. "Alright but I know what will help." With a wave of his wand he transfigured my dress into a fluffy warm bathrobe and conjured five dozen freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and four glasses of milk. "Thanks guys. I love you." I said as they engulfed me in a huge hug. "And we love you. " They said. We spent the rest of the night like that. After a long while though, Remus and James fell asleep. "I´m so sorry Sirius. I should have listened to you, trusted you. I`ll never make the same mistake again. I´m so sorry." I said leaning into him. "No, there is no need to be sorry. Everyone makes mistakes, it´s human nature." "I´m not human." I whispered. "You are human enough. You feel pain, sorrow, love; you are smart and you have thumbs. You are human. In your heart. That´s all that matters." He whispered, "Now go to sleep. I´ll watch over you. I´ll wake you up in time I promise." I nodded and drifted into sleep. Just before I started screaming he woke me up, just like he promised.

The next day, when I saw Dan, he was with another girl. Sirius grabbed my hand and tried to lead me away but there was one more thing I had to do. I walked up to him dropped the bracelet on the floor in front of him and said, "Padfoot is _bigger_." Then we walked off to class leaving a fuming Dan and a laughing girl.

"Brilliant Padslette, what did you say to him?" Padfoot asked.

"Nothing." I said, all too quickly.

"Padslette that was not 'nothing´. What did you say?" he said pausing.

"Isaidyouwerebigger."

"Pardon?"

"I said youwerebigger."

"Spit it out Daph!"

I SAID YOU WERE _BIGGER_ GOD DAMNIT!" I yelled.

I yelled.

Throughout the whole corridor.

With people in it.

Fuck.

Sirius looked like he had been told the world was ending. Then he started laughing.

"That got him good, Padslette! That was genius!" He laughed as I scowled and tried to walk faster; ignoring the laughs, catcalls and strange looks everyone was giving me. Why me? WHY?

We arrived in the Great Hall and Dumbledore stood. "I know how much you are all looking forward to Christmas Holidays and that they will be moved up this year so that we can all have a New Years ball! Holidays start next week instead of in two weeks and end a few days before the ball on New year`s eve! That would be all!"

Ohmygodricgryffindor! The holidays! What was I gonna do? I can´t go home! It was destroyed! I guess I´ll just stay at Hogwarts alone then. Sigh.

"Hey Daph, what are you doing this holiday?" Remus asked.

"Um, I´m gonna stay in Hogwarts."

"What about your family?"

"I don´t have one." I said shortly.

"What? Of course you do! You have us! We can´t let you spend Christmas all alone! I´ll just write my Mum and see if you can come!" James said. "That is, if you want to?"

"Of course I want to, but I don´t want to be any trouble-"

"Nonsense. You´re no trouble at all!" I´ll go owl her! We all spend Christmas together anyways!" He said and left for the owlery.

Well, I guess that´s settled then.

Christmas Hols came and we were sitting on the train chatting about plans and quidditch, dropping hints for gifts and saying `You´re gonna loooooove what I got for you... but I´m not telling' and laughing. After a while we were there. King´s Cross Station was bursting with families, it made me feel rather sad but I gladdened when I looked at my friends happy faces. "Mum! Dad!" Sirius and James called running towards a couple in their 40´s.

"Hello dears and you must be darling Daphne! I´ve heard so much about you! My Lord, you´re looking a bit pale, are you alright? I´ll fix you up in no time! There is nothing a spot of food won´t fix! Oh I´m so glad that you´re all going to celebrate in Potter Manor. If you´d like you can call me Mum, Mrs. Potter makes me feel so old. Oh look at you, you´re so beautiful. Don´t worry dear, James informed us of your condition so we soundproofed your room and I´d like you to know that we carry NO prejudice in our household. Oh look, Remus it´s your parents, HELLO THERE!"

Mrs. Potter said all this rather fast and ran off to get Remus` parents since they were also staying in Potter Manor.

"Hello Dear, I´m James` father, if you want you can call me Dad if you like." Mr. Potter said giving me a hug.

I met Remus` parents (John and Helen) and we apparated for Potter Manor. I gasped, Potter Manor was huge. Not as huge as my old palace but big enough to impress me. "It´s beautiful." I said, more to myself then to anyone else. "Yeah, it still takes my breath away." Sirius agreed. They showed us to our rooms where I unpacked and let Artemis roam the area that they had readied for her. She hung out her tongue and set out in pursuit of thanking everyone in the house, including the elves (poor things.) I started to stop her but she was on a roll so I didn´t. I helped decorate and managed to save a house elf from drowning in drool. I hung bits of tinsel in Sirius` hair and we hung ornaments from Remus ears. I draped a garland around my neck like a boa and they took pictures. It was a lot of fun and time flew. At nights we drank hot chocolate and chatted. It was so nice and homey. I felt like everything was alright. But it wasn´t, I was lying to my friends, I was putting them and their families in danger by even being there and I had a crazy uncle looking for me and trying to kill me.

'_Perfect.'_ I thought. _'Just perfect. Think happy thoughts. Happy. HAPPY DAMNIT!'_ I relaxed and tried to forget after all tomorrow was Christmas and I was looking forward to celebrating as a family would. I sensed sleep coming on and excused myself. I went to my room and screamed.

_I saw Death Eaters in the Manor. I looked at the calendar; it was the fall of the next year. I heard them shout something and saw a flash of green light hit Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I screamed again._

" AAAGHHH!" I screamed as I fell to the floor unable to hold my shape completely. I heard footsteps and Mrs. Potter say "I´ll get some towels and blankets!" huh? Towels? "Oh my God, Daph!" I felt some arms carry me into my room (I had collapsed right in front of it) and place me on my bed. I opened my eyes, "Sirius...hand..." I whispered and he held mine as I closed my eyes and reclaimed my human shape (I had grown claws, fangs and pointed ears). I opened my eyes and whispered my thanks. Then I felt dampness on my cheeks, I touched them and saw the blood trickling like tears from my eyes. Mrs. Po- Mum washed my eyes and gave me a potion. I felt better immediately. "I- I- I- saw...I had a vision." I said shakily. "What was it about?" Dad asked gently. I shook my head and looked at the boys pointedly. "Please leave us for a moment boys." When they were gone I whispered, "I saw Death Eaters...they killed you, both of you. With the Avada. It was fall, next year. That´s all I know!" I broke down sobbing and they rushed to my side comforting me. Why were they comforting me? I just told them that they were going to DIE! Maybe they were in shock?

"Oh baby, it´s alright! Now that you´ve told us we can prevent it!"

"No, that´s not how it works. If your time comes then it comes. You can´t stop the fates. If you´re murdered or have an accident, it´s gonna happen!" I sobbed. They started to cry too and we just sat there crying for hours until James and the others got curious and came in. "What´s wrong?" James asked. "Nothing." We said together. We couldn´t tell him, it would kill him to know. "We had to do some stuff that was hard, could we be alone for a minute more please dear." Mrs. Potter said. He nodded and they left. "This is our last Christmas, we are going to make the most of it. We´ll just live our life as we would have. Thank you for telling us, it was something we would have wanted to know, you did the right thing honey. Don´t tell the boys, they wouldn´t understand." She said. "Well then, off to bed dear. It´s late, if you have a nightmare just press the red button on your table and one of the house-elves will come and get us, okay?" "Alright, thanks. Goodnight." I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep. Sure enough, when the nightmares were over I pressed the button and Mrs. Potter came in and hugged me. She didn´t ask what it was about, she felt that I couldn´t say so, she just sat with me, soothing me until it was time to get up. At which point however the boys came in, Remus whooping, James pounced onto his Mum and Sirius jumped on me, pinning me down to the bed. Then, out of excitement, he turned into his animagus form and began licking my face. I squealed and scratched his ears (he loves that) and he turned normal just as I was about to kiss his nose.

I did NOT kiss his nose.

I kissed his lips.

James noticed the lack of noise from Sirius and looked up.

At us.

Kissing. (ACCIDENTLY!)

Hell.

I pulled away once I recovered from shock and muttered an apology as I pushed him of and sat up, red as a Weasley.

Sirius got that weird look again and James shot him a look at which he nodded.

"Merry Christmas?" I said trying to distract and avoiding eye-contact with everyone because Remus was smirking at me. "Oh yeah, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The boys yelled as James father came in. He looked at the boys and picked up his wife just as the Remus picked me up and James picked up Sirius and carried us to the living room.

"PRESENTS!" James yelled as they put me on the loveseat... with Sirius.

I smiled. They were like little kids. James flounced to his parents and gave them their presents. He had gotten them perfume and a book. Remus had gotten them an enchanted apron and a new broom polish set, Sirius had gotten them a new record from Celestina Warbeck and an enchanted glasses cleaning set and I had gotten them a book with 1000 recipes (she LOVED to cook) and some chocolate from Honeydukes (his favourite). Remus` parents got books and chocolate. Then it was our turn. We all got normal gifts and one gag gift. Remus got chocolate, books and a Werewolf costume. James got stuff for his broom and hair gel. Sirius got stuff for his broom and a dog collar. And I got perfume, chocolate and a flea-kit for dogs (Artemis would love it). Then Sirius pulled out a box from behind his back, "Wait, I haven´t given you my present yet." He smiled. I opened it and gasped. It was a dress, sleek crimson with golden curls around the skirt. "It´s beautiful Padfoot, thank you. Thank you all."" I said giving them each a peck on the cheek. With a wave of her wand, Mrs. Potter charmed the dress onto me and my pyjama into the box. We all went into the dining room and had a lovely breakfast before changing into snow clothes and having a snow ball fight until our teeth chattered and our cheeks turned red. Then we had a good laugh because Artemis had decided to come too and got frozen to a pole she had decided to grace with her "thanks". That poor coyote, Mum had to defrost her with the spell she used on food. Artemis was shocked and sat on my lap only to be shaken off from my laughter which only made us laugh harder at her disgruntled face, until we had stitches in our sides. We walked back into the house to dry off and talked about the ball, "So, who are you guys going with?" I asked. "Lily Evans." James said smugly.

"No way! She said yes?"

"Yup."

"Whoa. How about you guys?"

"Marlene McKinnon." Remus said.

"I don´t have a date." Sirius said.

"Really Padfoot? Good catch Moons." James smiled

"Yeah, really. How about you Padslette? Got a date?"

"No. I might not even go." I shrugged. No big deal.

"No way! You have to go and make sure Lily doesn´t ditch James and give me advice and make sure Padfoot doesn´t spike the punch!" Remus cried.

"HEY!" they yelled. "She´s not gonna ditch me!" James added. "I don´t always spike the punch." Sirius pouted.

"But, he has a point, The Marauders can´t show up incomplete. Hey, we both don´t have dates, why don´t we go together?" he asked.

"Was that an attempt at asking me to the ball? Cause it´s not working." I said. "I´m not a last resort, Sirius." I said getting up. "No wait! Daphne, will you please escort me to the ball?" he cried. "Hmmm... alright. Don´t forget; Diagon Ally tomorrow, we need ball clothes." I called over my shoulder in the hall. I smirked, imagining their looks of horror.

xXx

"Diagon Ally!" I cried as I threw the green powder in the fire place. "Ugh!" I landed on my bum, how _graceful_."GAH!" Sirius yelled as he and James landed on Remus. I laughed and dusted them off. _"occulus reparo!"_ Mum said to James and Dad. Oh those two, always breaking something. "Hey guys!" Lily and Marlene yelled. We had decided to meet them so that we could all match with our dates. I smiled and we went into Madam Malkins shop. We separated there into our couples and Mum and Dad went to get some tea. "Sooo... what are we looking for Padslette?" Sirius asked me as I searched for an assistant to help us. "Clothes." I answered dryly. Ah! Found one. "Excuse me, we need a suit and gown for a ball." I said. She nodded and waved her wand a few times. "Okay, tell me the colours and design that you´d like and I´ll get started." I looked at Sirius and he shrugged. _Big _help. "Umm, red and black dress robes for him and a red gown with black accents and corset on top for me, please." I said. She waved her wand again and I looked in the long mirror before me. Sirius looked dashing in his robes and I looked pretty nice myself. I looked back at Sirius, he seemed to be staring at something. I followed his eyes and blushed as I realized where he was looking. "Could you make the neckline a bit more... modest?" I whispered to the assistant as the corset loosened and the neckline rose about a centimetre. Well, better than nothing. I pulled out my purse to pay but was stopped by Sirius who said, "Put it on the Black account, please. Thank you." He smiled. We walked out. "I thought you were disowned?" "I am. But she didn´t know that." He smiled. I laughed and we entered the Three Broomsticks to meet up with the others. Just as I went through the door something caught my eye; a black coyote, identical with Artemis in every way but colour and nature. Apollo, my crazy uncle`s familiar. I looked again but he was gone. I called Artemis and asked if she had noticed it but she shook her head. I sighed. _"I think I´m losing my marbles Artemis."_ I murmured as I sat down joining the others. By the time the drinks came I had forgotten all about it.

All too soon it was time to go back to school. At the station Mum and Dad pulled me aside.

"My wife has always wanted 3 sons and a daughter. It looks like she got her wish." Dad said

"Thank you so much Dad. I´m really grateful of you letting me spend the Hols with you."

"Think nothing of it dear, I´d like to talk to Dumbledore about you, maybe, spending the summers with us too. That is, if you like. I know we won´t be around for much longer but we would like to adopt you. Would you like that?"

"Oh I would love that! Thank you so much!" I cried as I hugged him. He patted my back.

"Sirius, James, greet your new adopted sister!" Mum cried as the whole group engulfed me in a BIG hug. "Guys...can´t...breathe..." I said gasping. Let me tell you, choking a Lycan is a mean feat and very hard to do. They laughed and loosened their grip. We boarded the train and we spent the ride talking about the ball and how the guys were gonna see me at home and that means I have to wear 'decent' clothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven What have I done?

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS, PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO YOU MADMAN! HELP! HELP ME!" I yelled. _Sirius _had decided it would be funny to carry me the common room at night bridal style. I did not find this _funny_ at all. He wrapped me in a blanket and set me on their laps.

I glared.

They laughed. "Come on sis, you know we love to tease you!" Prongs said.

I scowled.

"Oh well, I guess we´ll just have to... TICKLE YOU!" Remus cried as they all tickled me and I squealed unable to stop them. They stopped after a while and conjured up some cookies to pacify me. I accepted.

I love cookies.

We talked for hours, just us four. We talked about the ball, James babbled about Lily, Remus babbled about Marlene and Sirius and I just babbled. At some point we fell asleep.

But, no matter how happy I was, the nightmares always came.

"_Hello Daphne. Did you miss me?" "Leave them alone! They didn´t do anything to you! As princess I order you to wake them up and leave!" I cried pointing to the slumped bodies of my parents in the corner of our ball room. It had always been my favourite room; wall-to-wall mirrors and crystal chandeliers. "Hahaha! What an ignorant little girl. They are dead, nothing can save them now! The DeArbour line ends here! You couldn´t save them. You are weak! Look at them! __**Look at them**__!" he yelled. I looked as the bodies morphed into the bodies of James, Remus and... Sirius. "NO!" I cried my magic escaping, threatening to explode as I struggled to stay human. "NO! SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"_ "**SIRIUS**!" I yelled, thrashing in my sleep, sobbing. "Hey, hey. I´m here. I´m here. Wake up Padslette, wake up! James, Remus help I can´t wake her up! Daphne, Daphne! WAKE UP!" he yelled. I woke up and saw them. They were alive, it was just a dream. "Daph what did you dream about? You were screaming my name like crazy. Don´t lie to me, tell me what you saw!" he said but I couldn´t. So I just sobbed until I had no more tears. Artemis licked the remaining tears off my cheeks as I calmed down. "The dream I had, the one I always have is the night my parents died, the night that they were murdered. But instead of my parents I saw you, all of you laying there dead and I was too late to save you. This was the first time you´ve been in my dream. I don´t know why I only screamed Sirius` name. I assure you that I love you all equally. The dream has never that vivid. I couldn´t tell that it was a dream. I thought it was happening again. I thought you were...dead!" I broke out in fresh sobs. "Oh princess." Remus murmured as they engulfed me in a smothering hug. "What did you say?" I cried wrenching them off me, shocked. "What? Princess? That´s just a pet name. Don´t you like it?" James said worried. "I-no, no please don´t call me that. It- please." I whispered snuggling closer to them. "Tomorrow we are going to Dumbledore, if you like it or not." Sirius said. "Alright, after the ball I will see him." I consented knowing that I had no other choice. Tomorrow after the ball. Dear Merlin, what have I done.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight Adonis/ the ball

I entered the Great Hall with Sirius and vowed to enjoy myself. I only had a few hours until the ball was over, until I had to take them to Dumbledore. What would happen? How could I tell them that I´m the princess of the blood-lycans and when I come of age I will be a queen with a thirst of blood, only minimal but it´ll still be there. Oh, and don´t let´s forget that through me being a witch too I´m also immensely powerful and there is a maniac who´s after my throne who killed my whole family and tried to kill me too. They would hate me, the monster. Remus` lycanthropy is nothing compared to what I´ll be. They would run and hide. They would fear me. They would leave me. The thought of being abandoned by them made me choke on my pumpkin juice. I shook my head and refused to think of it. We danced for ages until we decided to take a break. We talked for a bit, and then Sirius stood and led me to the dance-floor. It was a slow song, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my head against his shoulder. "Look at them," I said looking at Lily and James, "She looks beautiful and they fit together so well." "She´s not as beautiful as you." Sirius said. I looked up and stared into his eyes. We leaned closer until I was a centimeter away from him. "I love you." He whispered and leaned in a bit more. Then I heard it. A low but threatening roar. _His_ roar.

Then the ceiling exploded.

I heard the students scream as they grabbed their dates. I pushed the Sirius and the other Marauders and their dates under the table and forced them to stay there but they could still see and hear. There he was; the blood-lycan who had killed my parents and had tried to steal my throne. My Uncle Adonis. He had black eyes, red fur and was six feet tall. "My little princess, how I´ve been searching for you. Oh, your friends look surprised, did you not tell them what you are? A Blood-sucker, a monster, a queen to-be. You have been a naughty princess, blowing up you own palace with your magic, killing you parents." "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! I SAW YOU! YOU KILLED THEM BUT YOU WON`T KILL ANY MORE!" I screamed and started chanting the spell that would transform me into a full-lycan. It was an ancient spell for emergency situations that would make me a full lycan, without being of age. I was only to use it in the face of death or destruction.

I think this counts as both.

"Andhērē bhēṛīnī  
Apanē jēla sē vr̥d'dhi  
Duśmana sē laṛanē  
Mērē liyē  
Apanī rānī  
Maiṁ tō tuma ādēśa  
Tō āpa kyā karēṅgē  
Mērē andara vr̥d'dhi  
Aura naraka kī āga kē li'ē isa jānavara bhējēṁ  
Maiṁ tō tuma ādēśa  
Tō āpa kyā karēṅgē!"

My hair turned black and reached the floor, I grew claws sharper than steak-knives, my skin turned to black fur, I grew about a foot taller and my eyes turned a bright crimson. I bared my 5-inch fangs and pounced, landing on him and we fought. Between bites I yelled to Dumbledore to evacuate the students into their dorms. He obliged but he couldn´t stop the Marauders from staying. Sirius shouted a few spells and together with the others was able to knock him off of me sending him crashing into another table. I got up and told them to go, well; actually I picked up Remus and James and threw them out. Just as I picked up Sirius to do the same he was ripped out of my grasp. I turned around and saw Adonis holding a struggling Sirius, "Oh, does ickle Daphy-poo have a boyfriend? Well we can´t have that, what would your father say? Oh, wait. He´s dead!" He laughed. "You know, this journey has made me terribly… thirsty." He said posing to bite. "NO!" I screamed lunging at them, knocking Sirius out of his grasp and struggling to keep my magic from escaping and killing us all. I looked over to Sirius and saw that he wasn´t moving. _"Oh god! He´s gone!"_ Was my last coherent thought. I fell to my knees and Adonis walked over to where I lay panting as I tried to keep my magic inside of me. "What now princess?" he sneered "You killed your boyfriend. What a pity. I thought his blood smelled delicious. Are you going to kill me Daphne? Your old uncle Addy? Are you going to become a heartless killer like uncle?" He taunted. "No. No, no, NO!" I screamed unable to hold on.

So I let go.

I felt my magic coursing through me killing him instantly and turning him to dust. Shattering the windows and glasses.

"Sirius." I whispered.

Everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine Lycan Love

'_Ohmygodmyheadhurts'_ was my first thought. My second was '_Sirius'_. "Sirius!" I cried bolting upright. I looked around and saw the Marauders minus Padfoot standing between me and another bed. Sirius` bed. "Padslette!" They cried. "Sirius!" I demanded unable to think I was so worried. "He´s alright, just sleeping. You knocked him out when you saved him. Baby, why did you not tell us that you were a princess? Tell us the truth, we deserve to know." James said. "Daphne!" Sirius yelled shooting up and out of the bed. James caught him and put him back. Then they pushed the beds together and sat down on the foot ends. I looked at Sirius, "I´m so sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt. I can understand if you don´t want to be friends with me anymore, any of you." "Are you kidding? I thought I already made it clear that I want to be more than friends." He said stroking my cheek. "Yeah, you´re family Daph." Remus said and James nodded. "You might not think that when I´ve told you the truth. Okay, the truth is my name is not just Daphne DeArbour, it´s Princess Daphne Lupe DeArbour of Bheriya. I´m the heir to the throne. I´m also not a Lycan, I´m a Blood-Lycan. When I come of age I will change into the Queen of Bheriya, the bloodthirsty Queen. I´m going to have to drink blood once a month, human blood. I won´t kill and my bites have no side effects if I do not wish it and heal within seconds but still. My parents were killed by my uncle Adonis who wanted the throne for himself. He tried to kill me but I lost control, much like at the ball and destroyed my home and the bodies of my parents. I was forced to leave Salem where we had hidden from my uncle and come here. Dumbledore knows everything but he can´t help; wizards have no contact to Lycans except the Royal family which consists of Lycans who are witch or wizard like me. I even have a say in the Ministry when they do something that could affect us. I´m very powerful. I was afraid that you would be scared of me, hate me. I couldn´t take the thought of losing you." I whispered, tears trickling down my cheeks. "Daphne, listen to me. I know how you feel. It´s what I felt when I met these two morons here. I thought they would think me a monster but they didn´t. They even became my brothers. Just like you became my sister. I would never hate you." Remus said hugging me gently. "Yeah Daph, I would never treat you any different just because you´re stronger or dangerous. I know you might drink blood but that's just a part of you, and since it doesn´t leave side effects, I´ll be a donor." James said giving me a peck on the cheek. I looked at Sirius.

"Daph, I love you nothing will ever change that, no matter what you do, you are human in your heart and you always will be. I love you." He said taking my face in his hands and kissing me softly.

Then less softly.

And less.

"AHEM!" James said, "Get a room you two! I will not tolerate the face-eating of my little sister in my presence."

"And I want NO DETAILS!" Remus added.

I laughed and kissed him again and again. I felt so light and free. I guess this is what love is like.

Lycan Love.


	10. Chapter 10

FAST FACTS:

Bheriya means wolf in Hindi.

Daphne DeArbour means Daphne of tree which is a play at the heritage of the name Daphne (The tree spirit).

Her friend Cassie in the beginning is actually based on Cassandra the seer in ancient Greek mythology. The prophecy and language I used as the language of Bheriya is Hindi.

I don´t speak Hindi but I discovered the wonders of Google translator and thought Hindi to be a beautiful and fitting language to use.

Bheriya is a magical realm I invented. It is supposed to be an island somewhere near the coast of India.

Lycans are in Greek mythology. The first Lycan was a girl whose name translated was Laurel. Seeing as the original name was ancient Greek, her name was really Daphne (Which is ancient Greek for Laurel).

Artemis and Apollo (the coyotes) are twins like the God/dess Artemis and Apollo.

Adonis is also Greek mythology.

The reason Artemis is a coyote is because I like them better and a wolf or dog would have been too obvious.

The chant Daphne used in the battle at the ball is Hindi and means:

"dark she-wolf

rise from your prison

fight the enemy

for me

your queen

so I command you

so you shall do

rise within me

and send this beast to the fires of hell

so I command you

so you shall do!"

Oh, and in my world Peter does not exist, Lily marries James, they LIVE, Voldemort doesn`t exist, Remus marries Marlene (sorry Tonks!), Sirius marries Daphne (YAY!) and everyone has their happy ever after!


End file.
